


Love me, love me, say that you love me

by Sunshinelollipops13



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Candy loving Reader who is easily bribed with candy, Communication, Declarations Of Love, Dubcon Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mass Displacement, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader has ladyparts and a nickname, Reader is an eavesdropper because fuck not hearing juicy details, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinelollipops13/pseuds/Sunshinelollipops13
Summary: You didn't mean to stumble upon Starscream, you didn't mean to "rescued" by Megatron, you didn't mean for any of this but no matter how much you beg and plead to be let go it just isn't working. You're stuck and Megatron seems to like it that way.





	1. Please let me go

**Author's Note:**

> All you want to do is go home.

To say that you were scared would be an understatement, scared wasn’t even a word to describe how you were feeling right now. Haunted houses made you scared, immortal chainsaw wielding psychos made you scared but in the end those things weren’t real yet being in the palm of a giant robot that was scrutinizing your every twitch and fidget was very real.

Very real and looking very annoyed which you figured didn’t bode well for you. Swallowing around the lump in your throat you open your mouth to form some sort of maybe apology but all that comes out is a weak please. The sound of your voice seems to bring the giant out of his thoughts, an almost slimy looking smirk appears on his face and your stomach sinks like a rock.

 

“Please? Please? Is that really all you have to say for yourself?” The smirk wasn’t the only thing that was slimy. Shuddering at the shrieky vocals that assaulted your ears you swallowed again. “I’m sorry, i’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” taking a shuddering breath “Please let me go, I promise not to tell anyone about this. I’m sorry so please please let me go.” Your voice quivered near the end. You didn’t have much hope that it actually worked but you prayed that it did anyways. Yet the resounding laugh from your captor and the feeling of his fist closing around your body tightly silenced your prayers. You were dead so so very dead. He was going to squish you like a bug.

Tears spring into your eyes and you barely managed to hold back a sob. You really didn’t think your little adventure into the woods outside of Detroit would end like this. You just wanted to get out of the house and get a little sun for once but no it couldn’t just be a pleasant adventure.

 

_‘Nothing good comes out of going out into nature.’_ you think bitterly as black spots cloud your vision. A choked sob escapes you and you really really don’t want to die. “Please.” You try again though it was even weaker than the first plea you tried. It came out a breathless whisper and again the giant laughed at you while tightening his grip further.

If there was an afterlife you hoped it was nice and no giant robots existed in it. Everything hurt and you shut your eyes tightly, you were really getting tired of seeing that slimy smirk. You didn’t want it to be the last thing you saw before you died. You tried to think of something pleasant instead though it was difficult with the crushing grip that was literally taking your breath away.

Yet by some miracle the crushing pressure loosened a fraction. It wasn’t really a miracle though because one moment you were being crushed to death the next your captor is yelling and you were free falling.

Your eyes snapped open at the sensation and you saw as your captor was blasted with you don’t know what but it didn’t matter because your head smacked into possibly a tree branch and everything went dark.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Waking up was not pleasant, it never was but this time it was unbearable. The conscious world only brought about the fact that you were in immense pain from being nearly crushed to death and got acquainted with a tree branch to the back of the head.

A groan fell from your mouth and you went to curl into yourself on your side but something stopped you. Or really someone because that was a hand on your shoulder and a voice telling you to not move so much. Another groan escaped you and with a lot more effort than you would have liked you cracked open your eyes slightly. The sight that greeted you was one you grew up with, you would know that face anywhere.

 

“Professor Sumdac?”

“Shhh, don’t talk.” Sumdac put his finger to his lips in a quiet gesture. To say you were confused would be putting it lightly. You were in pain but your throat was fine. You didn’t exactly scream for your life when your oh so friendly robot was going to squish you. So why was he telling you to be quiet?

You furrowed your brows “Why do I-” you were cut off with a finger to your lips. You had the capacity to be affronted about the action but said nothing. Sumdac sighed. “I am sorry about this but please be quiet, I don’t want him to hear that you are awake.” Sumdac explained.

This explained nothing, absolutely nothing. He must have understood your expression of blatant confusion because he sighed again.

“You know of the Decepticons correct?” Decepticons??? OOOOHHH right that was what they called themselves. Then there were the Autobots, you had forgotten what the really really giant red eyed robots called themselves.

 

You nodded at the professor and gestured for him to continue. While the Professor hadn’t looked happy before he was downright depressed looking now. “After Starscream dropped you Megatron brought you back here. He didn’t want to take any chances of you waking up and running to the Autobots about your run in and have them come snoop around here.” He made a gesture to around him.  

That is when you noticed you were in cage? Yes, yes it was a cage a literal cage. Your frown deepened, this was far from ideal. Trying to get up again was met with a spike of pain and a gentle hand on your shoulder pushing you back down. “Please don’t get up, I did the best I can but I am not the kind of doctor.” Sumdac looked apologetic. You were going to get some serious wrinkles from all the frowning you have been doing but you listened and laid back down.

 

“Oh I see our guest is awake.” That voice was probably the deepest most menacing voice you have ever heard in your life and it made you shudder. Sumdac straightened and averted his eyes from you “Yes Lord Megatron.” he mumbled. Hmm so this was Megatron, he was terrifying you concluded.

Megatron made a deep but gentle humming sound and then grabbed Sumdac from your cage. A simple I will return was spoken and then you were alone. Alone in your dark yet rather dry cage which you suppose was better than dark and damp. You wouldn’t need to get sick on top of being injured, that would just being the icing on top of the cake.

 

“I’ve returned.” It was practically a purr, you think it was meant to lull you into a false sense of security. It was a vast difference to your other captors voice or well Starscream was his name as Professor Sumdac said.

You set your eyes on Megatron and when did he get so close? You jumped a little and winced at the flash of pain it sent through your middle. Megatron frowned reached into your little cell again and gentle picked you up so you were eye level with him. “You poor thing.” Megatron practically cooed and you think you have never felt so small in you life not even when you thought Starscream was going to kill you.

Swallowing thickly you released a shuddering breath “I need to go to a hospital.” You kept your voice soft. Megatron hummed at you then with a huge finger softly stroked you from the tip of your head to the end of your back. Another shudder racked your body _‘Alright that was weird…’_ the gesture made you uncomfortable but you pressed on.

 

“Please I really need to go to a hospital.” You pleaded hoping beyond hope that he would let you go.

“You don’t need to go to a hospital. Professor Sumdac will do just fine.” You let out an indigent squawk at that statement.

“But Professor Sumdac isn’t that type of doctor, he doesn’t know what he is doing. Please let me go, I promise I wont run off to the Autobots and tell them about this. Please please I swear, just let me go.”

“No.” Megatron leveled you with an amused look. No was such a simple word, simple but frustrating.

“But why not? For what reason is there to keep me around? I told you I promise not to say anything. I just want to go home. Let me go home please.”

“You say that you won't tell anyone but I truly can not take that chance. You are not leaving.”

Tears pricked the edges of your eyes. This was so stupid and unfair, sense nearly dying because of Starscream all you have wanted to do was go home and never leave but Megatron wasn’t letting you go.

 

Megatron gave you a smirk, it wasn’t slimy like Starscream's but no less dangerous. He placed you back in your cage with a gentle pat. “It’s alright, like the Professor you will learn to get used to it.” He spoke softly and leaned back up to his full height.

“I just want to go home.” You whispered. Megatron chuckled and turned away from you.

 

“You are home.”


	2. Escape attempt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just have to think positively and everything will go just dandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler it doesn't work.

_ “You are home.” _

_ “You are home.” _

_ “You are home.” _

_ “You are home.” _

_ “You are home.” _

_ “You are home.” _

**_“YOU ARE HOME.”_ **

That simple phrase played over and over in you head that it made you want to tear your hair out. This is not home, you are not at home, this is a cell. You are a prisoner in a cell! You are most certainly not at home! ‘ _ Who does he think he is? He has no right to keep you here.’  _ you fumed whilst gritting your teeth. There was no chance in hell that you were going to take this lying down. And with that thought in mind you made your way to get up, ignoring the pain you knew was already going to be there your grit your teeth and just tried to breath through it. 

It was slow going but you managed to sit up and gently get your feet over the side of your bed thing. Now here came the hard part, you have never dreaded walking more than in this moment. With a lot of effort you raise yourself to your feet and begin a painful hobble. You pause for a moment and lean on one of the bars of your cage and that is when you notice something odd.

It surprises you but delights you at the same time, the bars on your little cell are poorly but together and spaced horribly. With a minor bit of effort you could squeeze yourself through and be on your way. A laugh bubbles up from your throat as you begin to shimmy through the bars. You can’t believe how poorly done this is, Megatron for someone who very seriously didn’t want you to leave is a bit of an idiot when it comes to constructing prison cells. 

 

One more moment of wiggling and tada you are free. You want to celebrate your victory but don’t because it isn’t a victory quiet yet. With determination fueling you, you hobble over to the edge of what looks to be a low shelf. You were incorrect about the walking being the hard part, getting down is truly going to be a feat. Undeterred by this setback you make your way back to where the shelf seems to be mounted to the wall. Making your way along the wall you come to another edge of the shelf. 

There was still the drop but there was also uneven wall that if you played your cards right you could scale down it. 

_ ‘But you are hurt, walking is difficult. Can you really climb down?’  _ A rather unhelpful voice in your head chimed in. You made a face at that thought, so what if you were a little hurt? You could do this, easy peasy lemon squeezy. You just had to think positively. 

Yeah that would work, just think positive. You hummed as you sat down on the edge of the shelf. There was a tiny tiny little ledge jutting out from the wall that you could barely fit your foot but the key word here is could. Which you did and you didn’t fall which was great. You smiled, this was going to be fine you mused as you sidled along. There was another tiny ledge that you fit your foot onto and the wall was bumpy enough that you could just hold onto it. 

You would be lying to yourself if you said you knew this was going to work all along. But you are just happy that apparently thinking positively actually works. Just don’t look down and be careful was all you had to do. Easier said than done you realize with a pout because you did look down and oh god that was a long drop. Fear gripped you at an alarming fast rate, anxiety and sudden doubt rearing their ugly heads.

“I’m going to die, this is how it happens.” You mumbled to yourself. “I am an idiot, such an idiot.” You can feel the panic begin to rise. Your palms are getting a bit sweaty. You almost want to go back up but you realize that you can’t. There is only one way to go and that is down. 

You feel yourself shaking which isn’t good. You are going to shake yourself right off your tiny little ledges and plummet to your untimely demise.  _ ‘What happened to thinking positive?’  _ It died, it died so hard with the realization that you are an idiot who has never free climbed shit and that you were going to die. 

Letting out a wheezing breath your body decided now was the best time to remind you of your previous injuries. Pain gripped your midsection and the back of your head throbbed violently that it made the wall in front of you look disoriented and hazy.

 

“Why now? This really isn’t the best time.” Your voice bounced off the empty room as your grip gave way and oh gravity works. Closing your eyes your body keeled backwards and oh this was going to hurt but hopefully only briefly. But once again your imminent death did not come, instead your back made impact with metal before you truly left the wall. 

You didn’t want to open your eyes because you just knew, you just knew he caught you and once again prevented your death. Your suspicion was confirmed with a deep resounding chuckle. Then you were being lifted up and placed back on the shelf. You dared peek your eyes open and there he was looking rather smug. 

 

You caught your lower lip between your teeth, Megatron just looked at you saying nothing. The silence made you uncomfortable, you begin to fidget as he continued to stare. 

Looking away from his rather penetrative gaze you let out a breath “Thank you.” it was mumbled but Megatron seemed to have heard it. It also seems that was what he was waiting for because he let out another chuckle and ran a single finger over your back. You stiffened at the contact but didn’t try to move more than that. 

“No one has thought to try and climb down before.” He almost sounded happy? You couldn’t quiet distinguish what he was feeling. 

“Though I wouldn’t suggest doing it again as you can see it wasn’t very smart.” Now he just sounded amused again. His smug smirk made your blood boil and you let out a small hiss of rage. 

“Oh please don’t be like that, you know I am right.” He was running his digit up and down your back as he spoke. You desperately wanted to ask him to stop touching you but it seemed he wasn’t mad about your escape attempt and you didn’t want to upset him so you stayed quiet.

Your silence didn’t seem to upset him as he continued to stroke you gently. His vibrant red eyes dimmed a little, it was like he was calmed by doing this. Similar to how stroking your old dog used to calm you down. You didn’t like that comparison so you tried to push it from your mind. Lost in thought for a moment you were drawn out of it when you were scooped rather softly off your feet and into Megatron's large palm. 

He moved away from your little cell and walked down the corridor you saw him disappear into earlier. Unease settled over you “Where are we going?” you asked rather timidly. You were ashamed at how weak your voice sounded when you talked to him. 

“Well I can’t have you there, you almost died trying to escape and I don’t want that.”

“Then what do you want?” You didn’t mean to ask that but it was too late to take it back now. Megatron gave a soft hmm and stroked his chin with his other hand but didn’t answer. Just then he stopped in front of what looked to be a door, with is other hand he typed something in and the gigantic door slid open to reveal a bedroom. A bedroom? What? 

“Where are we?” there was a bit more confidence in your voice than before. He didn’t seem to get upset with you asking questions so might as well ask. 

“We are in my chambers, you will be staying in here from now on.” Megatron stated matter of factly. You kinda just stared at him with if this was a cartoon floating question marks surrounding your head.

Megatron smiled down at you, not smirked but smiled. It was a small smile and if he wasn’t holding you against your will you might have thought it was cute. But you didn’t because he was holding you against your will and you refuse to think anything about this overly touchy smarmy jerk was cute. 

“Why.” It didn’t come out a question, it came out a demand. The (not) cute smile transformed back into the smirk you were getting used to and he placed you in a glass container. There were no bars on this one but no ceiling, yet no foreseeable way to escape like your last cell. Megatron still didn’t answer you and sauntered his way back to door. 

“Answer me!” You yelled at him, he paused but didn’t turn around, his hand gripping the door frame. Cocking his head to the side you saw that insufferable smirk, an air of confidence emanated from him. 

 

“To see how your next escape attempts go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets the last word again.


	3. Perfect timing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are working on escape attempt #2 and end up naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone listen to lovefool by The Cardigans? It is a time.  
> Starlight is from Steven universe but it is pretty and extra and that is just how I imagine Megatron to be. Extra.

“I’ll show him an escape attempt.” You let out an angry grumble as you surveyed your new cell.

“It won’t even be an attempt because it will succeed.” You continue to grumble as you meander around the glass prison. You notice well you notice nothing, there is just a bunch of glass around you. Four walls of flippen glass.

“GLASS!” it might have been dramatic but you collapsed to your knees with a shriek. Instant regret though because right you aren’t fully healed from your little encounter with Starscream. But it doesn’t matter because all there is, is glass!

You wanted to sit there and cry out your frustration because once again the situation looks hopeless.

“How am I supposed to show him if I can’t even manage to escape?” You asked no one in particular because you are all alone in a glass box with no hope of escape. Laying your face gentle on the floor of you cage because you are not that stupid to hurt yourself again you let out an exasperated sigh.

Rolling over onto your back you weigh your options.

 

One option is that you could break the glass. Though with what exactly? Your bare hands? Throwing a shoe? “That sounds stupid.” You sigh, but put the thought on the back burner.

Option number two you climb the class. The question is how, unlike the uneven wall there were no grooves to help you get out. But maybe the corners could work? Again sounds stupid but it might be stupid enough to work. Isn’t that how it works in the movies? This isn’t a movie but to the back burner with this idea.

Then there was option number three. You sit there and wait to see what happens. You did not like this option. This was truly the stupidest option, there was no way that you wouldn’t try something.

 

Scowling up at the ceiling you debate on what to do. You truly truly with all your heart do not believe you have the strength to break the glass. You also doubt you could scale the glass but there isn’t any use in not trying.

Hauling yourself off the floor you remove your shoes and socks. Placing your socks in your shoes you take aim at the glass. Taking a deep breath you fling your shoe at the glass. It creates a thud sound but overall nothing, you take aim with your other shoe and then let it fly. The answer is nada, the glass is mocking you, you just know it.

“I will get out of here, and then who shall be mocking who huh?” You are talking to glass. You ignore that fact and waddle to pick up your shoes.

 

“Now there is option number two.” looking at where two walls connect you have no idea how you will manage but you will manage. Tying your shoelaces together then tying them to your belt you scrutinize the corner. You scrutinize it like it is your worst enemy that you will destroy. Because you will obviously, you didn’t succeed last time but that was only a minor set back. Obviously.

“Alright let’s start with this.” You are unsure but sure as you place your open palms against the glass. Then lift one sockless foot and place it on the glass. Now for the moment of truth. Tightening your muscles hurts but it must be done as you lift your other leg to place on the glass. Letting out a small laugh you are amazed that so far so good.

“Now I just need to climb.” You sigh as you slide one hand up. You let out another laugh because all you can think about is an ageless christmas movie where they sing about walking at one point.

“Put one foot infront of the other and soon you’ll be walking across the floor.”

“Put one foot infront of the other and soon you’ll be walking out the door.”

“You’ll never get to where you're going if you never get up on your feet.”

“Come on, there is a good tail wind blowing. A fast walking man is hard to beat.”

“Put one foot infront of the other and soon you’ll be walking across the floor.”

“Put one foot infront of the other and soon you’ll be walking out the door.”

“If you want to change your direction.”

“If your time of life is at hand.”

“Well don’t be-”

Your holy jolly song was cut off with a resounding chuckle. Why? Why now? Couldn't he wait to come back later? Like when you weren’t here and had already made your grand escape. Which if you say so you made some decent progress sorta. You got up the wall a little, still impressive but little.

 

You don’t move except for a glance up at this escape crasher. Megatron looks absolutely giddy which is a weird look for him. You have known him for a short amount of time but giddy just doesn’t look right on his rugged features. _‘Stop right there. Not rugged features. No, stupid features more like it. Stupid stupid features that ruin everything.’_ You scold yourself as Megatron approaches you.

“I must say Starlight you amaze me. I was right in keeping you.” there was deep amusement in his voice and it made you scowl. Also _Starlight_? What?

Megatron scooped you from you position on the side of the wall. You hiss at him, this is ridiculous. It was like he knew and came back just to thwart your hopes.

Looking up at Megatron, you eyed him suspiciously as he carries you to god knows where.

“Starlight why are you looking at me like that?” He smiles down at you again. The same soft smile that was cute. You hate it, you would rather deal with him smirking and what is the deal with this Starlight thing? Averting your eyes away you can feel yourself blush, again you hate it so much. “Where are we going?” You ask instead of answering him. Megatron didn’t answer either and that just felt unfair as another door opened to a bathroom. You squint, you should suppose you shouldn’t be overly surprised. He sleeps so you suppose he has to bathe as well. Yet that doesn’t answer why you are here with him.

“Why are we here or more specifically why am I here with you?” You think it is a fair question to ask.

“I thought you would like to bathe.” Megatron stated and well he wasn’t wrong. You aren’t sure how long you have been out but bathing does sound nice. You nod at this “Alright. So where ...?” You trail off looking for where you could possibly get clean. There was a giant pool like bath taking up most of the room.

“Do not worry, I have everything arranged.” Megatron put you down then disappeared for a moment. A brief moment of hope took a hold of you but it was brief because Megatron returned a moment after holding something. He set it gently down by you and it was what you could guess a human sized bath. Of sorts anyways, it was really just another glass container but this one was a frosted glass. Pleasant, privacy you suppose.

 

It was a filled container though and there was slight steam wafting off the top and oh a hot bath really sounded good right about now. You side eyed Megatron and once again he disappeared. How nice he was going to let you bathe in peace. With a small smile you gently and slowly disrobe. If you had been more observant you would have noticed that Megatron had come back and he was staring intensely at the smooth slope of your back.

But you weren’t more observant so you stepped gingerly into the pleasantly warm water. If you knew he was watching you, you might not have let out a rather shamefully erotic moan at the feeling of the water realizing your muscles.

What you did notice though was a bunch of whirling sounds and something sounding like it was compressing. It startled you and with a small jump you looked behind you and oh dear there was Megatron. But a small or smaller Megatron because he still easily towered over you but now he was almost human height. If you considered about 15ft almost human size.

“How?” This was weird and when he chuckled and traced the curve of your neck with his thumb you realized that you were naked. Naked with Megatron in the room and was it hot in here because your face felt like it was on fire from the mortification of this situation.

Megatron just smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get in a bath, not take a bath. That is the next chapter.


	4. Only the hair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you can do is compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short because I really want to get started on the next chapter dealing with Megatron's thoughts.

That smirk made you swallow thickly. With a few slow blinks you gazed at smaller Megatron as he continued to stroke your neck.

“Why are you still here?” you questioned him. Why was he still here? He did not need to be here. Your lips turned down into a frown as he still smirked at you.

“You need these don’t you?” Megatron innocently held up a thing of toiletries. Excuse me? What? How did a normally over 30ft tall robot possibly acquire human bathroom necessities? You blinked owlishly at him

“Aren’t you full of surprises.” you say it slowly still very confused. Megatron chuckles and his hand moves up to brush through your hair. “Thank you Starlight. I want you to be as comfortable as possible here.” he said it gently and sincerely. It makes your stomach turn in a way you would rather not analyze at this point in time.

 

You let out a hmm and move out from under his hand. You ignore the small frown that appears on his face and reach your hands out towards the toiletries.

“Thank you for getting these for me, so I'll just take those off your hands…” you trail off as he moves his hand away from you. Megatron gives a small tisk sound and wags a finger at you. You bought got out of the water to grab them but paused, you are naked and you really don’t want to give Megatron an eyeful. Sinking further into the water you settle on glaring coldly at him.

“There is no need to be like that Starlight. I just want to help you so it would be best it I held on to all these.” he shook the bag carefully. Oh hell no, not a chance Megatron. No, no, double no, triple no. No.

“I don’t need your help. I’m a big girl, I can do it myself.” you bite out at Megatron. The frown is back but you pay it no mind.

“I know you don’t _need_ my help per say but simply indulge me.” his voice comes out smooth but it is a little off. You don’t let is dissuade you.

“No.” you state it firmly. You have stayed quiet about the touches but there was no way you were going to allow this.

“Starlight-” “I said no.” you cut him off before he could finish whatever he planned on saying. His frown deepened and a low growl bubbled up from out his throat. The sound worried you and you shrank away from him a little. The room was silent and tense, it made you uncomfortable as Megatron looked at you. You couldn’t decipher what was behind that look and you really didn’t want to. An almost similar feeling from when Starscream had you crept over you and oh dear you really didn't want to deal with that feeling ever again.

 

The tension was growing along with your anxiety. You get that you probably upset him but hmmm you hated this. You pick at your fingers under water and nibble on your bottom lip. You could compromise with him, you hated that you couldn't just stand firm in times like this. It didn't matter the situation, the second things got to tense you knew you would break. Drawing in a deep breath you let it out slowly.

“Alright.” your voice breaking the tense silence and Megatron looks surprised. He opens his mouth to say something but you hold up your hand to silence him. It worked which has you pleasantly surprised you so you pushed on.

“Alright but only the hair, nothing else. And after that you get out and leave me to get the rest done by myself.” you really hope that allowing him this would be enough. From the look on his face though you think that maybe it won't be. But after a few more tense moments finally his face softens and he smiles at you.

Why. That. Smile.!

“Alright Starlight, I can work with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter wasn't too unthought out.


	5. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a look at the thoughts Megatron has about Starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun.

Megatron watched intently as you faced away from him, this wasn’t exactly what he wanted but he was willing to be patient for now. 

What was that saying again? The one with flies and something to do with honey and vinegar, well it didn’t matter anyways because you were waiting there patiently looking adorable that he didn’t want to think about a stupid human saying. 

With a soft hum Megatron set down the bag full of human bathing products and paused behind you for a moment. He had to think back on what he researched  dealing with human bathing etiquette. Skipping over the parts where he would have been able to touch all of you he settled on the  _ ‘hair’  _ part. Gently running his servo through your soft locks he pursed his lips together. First he needed to wet down your hair and the use something called  _ ‘shampoo’ _ . Reluctantly removing his servo from your hair Megatron scrutinized the products Professor Sumdac so generously helped pick out. A small smirk formed on his lips as he thought about the professors reluctant assistance in Megatron's endeavor. 

 

Finding the shampoo Megatron popped the cap and lifted it to his olfactory sensors. The scent that hit him was light and floral, overall not an unpleasant smell for something organic. 

_ ‘Then again Starlight is organic and I find her very pleasant.’  _ Megatron mused to himself as he settled behind you and dipped his servos into the warm water and brought it above your head and let it cascade out of his palms and onto your hair. Megatron never gave much thought to other humans outside of the usefulness of the Professor until he found you after he finished off Starscream again. Megatron sneered at the thought of offing Starscream again as he began to lather the shampoo into your hair. 

The small sigh you let out instantly banished the dark thoughts of his former second in command. You seemed to be enjoying this despite your earlier protests and he couldn’t help but smirk at that. If only you hadn’t denied him…. A disgruntled growl threatened to escape his throat but he was able to repress it. There was no need to startle you anymore than he had already done. 

 

With a frown Megatron rinsed off your hair and had to think about what was next. He must have taken too long because with a small cough you pointed at a random bottle in the collection. 

“Conditioner is next.” It was all you said as you looked up at him with beautiful shimmering organic optics. So different from what he was used to, such a wonderful mix of colors that is was difficult to look away. But Megatron had self control and pulled his optics away from yours and grabbed the indicated bottle. 

“Thank you Starlight.” Megatron smiled at you, it was small but the blush that spread across your delicate features made his smile grow larger. You turned around quickly with a small huff that made his spark skip a beat. You were utterly precious no matter what you did. Even when he found you bloody and broken you were still precious. The way your disoriented gaze looked upon him, so scared and vulnerable it made his spark pulse in a way it hadn’t sense before the war began. And the guileless look of trust that overcame your soft face at the assurance he wouldn’t hurt you nor let any harm come to you cemented his decision on keeping you for his own. 

After that he was determined to learn all he could about you. It wasn’t difficult considering you had your identification on you. And armed with that information he could search the human internet for all he wanted to know. It wasn’t enough though because he wanted to hear it from you. He wanted to know everything about you but wanted you to tell him so with much effort he stopped researching you and started watching you as Sumdac took care of you. Megatron wished he could be the only one to take care of you but even in his reduced size he was still too large to perform anything delicate like stitching up a wound. 

 

You had been out for one and a half solar cycles and Megatron's patience was wearing on him. He wanted to talk to you, he wanted to hear your voice. It was slowly driving him crazy and then when he went to check on you, you were awake. You were finally awake so there was no more need for Sumdac to spend any time with you. Whisking the professor away he was quick to return to you. He couldn’t help himself he had to pick you up, the need to touch and hold you again was overwhelming. 

He couldn’t help be a small bit annoyed that you instantly wanted to leave him but he didn’t let it show because he supposes he understood. You were in an unfamiliar place and you had been in a traumatic situation, so of course you wanted to be some place you knew. It didn’t matter though because you weren’t going to be leaving him. Liquid crystals pooled in your expressive organic optics at his continuous refusal and it took his breath away. He truly didn’t understand how you could be this lovely, you were organic, supposed to be beneath him but you weren't and Megatron yearned.

He yearned even when you tried to escape the first time, it was a stupid move on your part to try and climb down from such a height but he had been watching you so there was no real fear that you would have gotten yourself in any sort of trouble. Yet he wasn’t upset about your attempt instead he found it endearing and you continued to be endearing even when he left you alone in his quarters. He didn’t understand what you had been singing when you were trying to scale your way out but he knew he loved it instantly because you were the one singing it. 

He couldn’t help himself and the more you talked to him and back at him the more he knew he could never let you go. Yes it annoyed him but in time that would change, Megatron just knew that he could wait you out. Human life spans were short so decisions were made much quicker than if you were Cybertronian. Though if he could he would change that, Shockwave might not understand his desire to have you for as long as he possibly could but he extremely loyal. If asked he would extend your lifespan, minimal questions asked. The only problem was that Shockwave wasn’t here and by no means did they possess the technology to even consider something complex like that. Yet with the plan to take back Cybertron they would have all that was needed hopefully to make this dream into a reality.

 

“Megatron?” Your voice brought Megatron out of his thoughts and he looked down at you with wide optics. He hadn’t noticed that he was just running his servos through your hair in thought. 

“Yes Starlight?” you looked away bashfully and it took every ounce of his control not to pounce on you. 

“Well… um you can go now. I can finish up from here.” You weren’t looking him in the optic and were nervously biting your bottom lip. Megatron really wanted to be the one who was doing the biting, just the thought of marking you in any way as his had his cooling fans demanding to be turned on but he re-framed. He had agreed to only the hair as you said and if he wanted to get closer to you he would have to deal with this for now. 

“Of course, I shall take my leave now. Call me when you are done and I will return.” He stated simply and you gave a brief nod. Getting up Megatron noticed your discarded clothes, they were filthy and were beginning to smell. Grabbing them he got up and reverted to his normal height. At the first sound he noticed you were watching intently as he went back to normal. Your gaze made his plating warm but he shook it off. With a smirk sent in your direction he left. 

He needed to dispose of these garments, they were disgusting and he refused to have you wear them. You deserve much better as it were anyway. 


	6. Big Spider, very big spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost made it but did you really think it would happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking of making this a series. Like all the Cons get a human and the stories overlap with each other.

Watching Megatron leave you know that you are as red as a tomato again. It was just so amazing to watch him revert back to his normal form. The transition was seamless and oddly beautiful, watching his gears spin and readjust was a sight. Something he apparently already knew if that annoying smirk was anything to go by.  _ ‘An attractive annoying smirk.’ _ your tratious brain supplied unhelpfully. You really didn’t need to be thinking about about how attractive Megatron was. He is a transforming robot with an evil agenda, emphasis on evil and no matter how attractive and possibly adorable he could be would change that.  _ ‘But he isn’t evil to you, he is actually rather sweet.’  _ again your brain betrays you.

Furiously you shake your head against such thoughts. “No.” you state to yourself as your aggressively squeeze body wash onto the loofah that was provided for you. You scrub a bit harshly, your skin becoming a light shade of red from the treatment. You didn’t stop though until all of you was clean and lightly red. The small sting was what you deserved for having such thoughts. 

“It’s unacceptable.” you mutter to yourself as you rinse off. 

“Well and truly unacceptable.” you continue your muttering as you grab the towel out of the bag to wrap around yourself. 

“I mean it is just ridiculous.” you begin to pace and dry off.

“I’m being ridiculous.” you drag your hand down your face as you sit with an exaggerated huff escaping you. Throwing your head up you let out a groan, another ridiculous mumbled its way out of you. You are tempted to curl up on the floor and think about how stupid this situation is but you know better than that. Begrudgingly getting up off the floor you glance over to where you put your clothes. 

Yet no clothes. “Wait what?” your clothes are gone. Blinking slowly you walk around the tub, but still no clothes. Did he take your clothes? Why in the world would Megatron take your clothes? Not like he would have any use them, he didn’t even wear clothes! That made you pause with your inner rant. Did Megatron wear clothes? Do any of them wear clothes? An image of Megatron in a high end three piece suit pops up in your mind. It’s not a bad image actually, you think he would look rather dashing but BUT that is not the point. Megatron took your clothes.

 “Pervert.” 

“Dirty dirty pervert.” you stomp your way over to the door. You have a bone to pick with your pervy captor. Surprisingly the door slides open as you near, the suddenness of it would have made you jump if not for your mission to chew out Megatron. Yet as you exited the bathroom area Megatron was nowhere to be seen. Now that took the steam out of your engines. You can’t chew him out if he is not here and you know that you can not keep up this level of justifiable rage for long.

 

But this presents a prime opportunity for escape! Screw that you only have a towel on, you aren’t in a box or on an ungodly high shelf so you can do this. Scurrying over to the exit you wait for the door to open but it does not. Which really shouldn’t surprise you but it is still marginally upsetting. Yet undeterred you continue to look for an escape, eyes narrowing you observe your surroundings, and would you look at that. Vents!

A perfectly placed vent that you could squeeze through and oh dear god this is happening. It is actually working and you are vibrating with glee. The vent is dirty and kinda dark but there is a shining light of hope. Literally there is light shining in front of you, not that bright but it definitely is coming from the hallway. Shuffling forward you once again squeeze yourself through yet another vent and now you are in the hallway and you can taste the freedom. 

Sticking to the wall you decide to go forward because backward would be to wear you were in the first place. All is eerily quiet and it puts you on edge, you are half expecting Megatron to pop out and go boo. You tried not to think about that and continued moving but the ground started to shake slightly and there were footsteps approaching. Your heart stops when you heard voices. You needed to hide but there was nowhere to hide so you just stood there frozen like a deer in the headlights. You didn’t think you were going to die but you get the feeling you would be in serious trouble if whoever was coming this way brought you to Megatron. 

 

“Do jou think Lord Megatron vould let me have one?” you could make out a voice now. Pressing yourself against the wall even further you held your breath hoping that the shadows would be enough to conceal you. 

“WHY WOULD YOU WANT A PATHETIC ORGANIC?” oh god there were two of them not one. You think you heart is going to give out because now you see them. A gigantic hulking purple monster and a less intimidating by comparison tan and purple robot with a blue face make their way down the hall towards you. 

“I vouldn’t call organics pathetic if I vere jou Lugnut.” The tan one tuts at the purple one. 

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU OR OUR LORD SEES IN SUCH A SPECIES.” the purple one or wait scratch that Lugnut huffs rather angirly. So far they haven’t noticed you but you don’t dare breath just yet. You just need them to pass you and then you  think you should be fine. 

The tan one doesn't say much back just shakes his head amused at his large companion. And then they pass, not even glancing down in your direction. Holly crap luck is truly on your side today, this is great! Letting out a relieved sigh you continue on, hope shining bright. 

You don’t really think anything can stop you now, you are definitely going to make it this time.  

“Well well what do we have here?” your heart stops again and you don’t think it is going to start up again. The voice is definitely not Megatron unless Megatron suddenly got a sex change. Swiveling your head around you look for the new voice but there is no one around? A soft chuckle sounds “Up here.” with horror you slowly raise your eyes upward and your stomach does a flip. On the ceiling is a giant spider that is steadily descending onto the ground. Now you aren’t scared of spiders by any means but you think you can make an exception with this behemoth. 

 

Eight glowing red eyes stare at you with amusement and barely concealed disgust. You swallow thickly as you look back at the spider not really sure what you are supposed to do. 

 With the grace that all of these transforming robots have the spider is suddenly a rather dangerously beautiful female robot. She gives you a rather pointed fanged smirk and suddenly you are being lifted off the ground none to gently and eye level with the spider lady. 

“I think Megatron would love to know that there is a little organic scuttling around, don’t you?” 

 Well… crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This chapter was harder to write then I thought it would be. But tada


	7. Whoop losing cells fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some brain cells left. For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came off more domestic than I thought it was but it is leaps better than the previous chapter.

The spider brought you to an open cavern with a vast amount of equipment. Along with a throne, a throne of which Megatron was seated upon. He hadn’t noticed the two of you yet, he was rather preoccupied with a giant data pad. He did not look happy and you get the feeling that his mood was just about to get worse. 

Still firmly secured in the spiders grip she kneels down looking at the floor. A small cough escapes her 

“My Lord.” 

Megatron sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Or you think it is a nose, you can’t really tell. “What is it Blackarachnia.” he doesn’t phrase it as a question, it comes out very much a demand. An annoyed demand and you really don’t want him to look up and see you because you fear his reaction. “I found this organic running around.” Blackarachnia casually waves you around, it makes you dizzy. 

Megatron’s head snaps up and his scarlet eyes fix on you. Giving a small wave you look intently at the floor. Your cheeks burn in a mix of shame and embarrassment, you hadn’t expected the look of hurt on Megatron's face. It made you feel bad for trying to leave, it wasn’t fair. You hear him get up, the ground shaking ever so slightly. “Give them to me.” again another demand. His voice is dark and almost threatening, it makes you shiver. 

 

Blackarachnia lets out a strange noise but deposits you in Megatron's hand. You still won't look at him, you can’t bring yourself to. You don’t want to see the look on his face. “Leave.” there is a pregnant silence but them you hear shuffling and you are alone again with Megatron. He walks back over to his throne and sits down with a heavy sigh. You want to squirm away from him, you can’t take this. 

“Starlight.” you know he wants you to look up at him but you don’t want to. You really don’t want to.

“Starlight look at me.” it is said gently but you can hear the demand behind it. You shake your head still focused on anything but his eyes. He sighs and forces you to look up at him with a finger under your chin. You knew there was a reason you didn’t want to look at him, he looked so hurt and betrayed. Your heart stops for a very different reason than when you were trying to escape.

 

Gently petting your hair Megatron lets out another sigh, now he looks tired and you feel guilty as hell. 

“I’m sorry.” you whisper trying to avert your gaze but he won't let you. He seems to be searching for something and whatever he finds seems to satisfy him. 

“I’m sure you are, now let's go back to our quarters and you can put on something a bit warmer.” at the mention of putting on something warmer you start to shiver. You hadn’t realized that you were cold but now it is all you can focus on, you want to ask about your clothes but you don’t feel confident in confronting him about it. In the end you guess it really didn’t matter. 

The walk back to apparently your shared room was silent and awkward. You think he wanted to talk and you just wanted to end the silence but neither of you knew how. Part of you wished that you never left the room and another part of you wished that you had thrown caution to the wind and had just sprinted to freedom. Either option would have been better than whatever this is. 

 

You arrived back and now you were at square one again. The door slides open and you shoot it a dirty look.  _ ‘Stupid door.’  _ you internally grumble, way to nervous to grumble out loud. You expect Megatron to put you back in the glass box but instead he walks straight past it and over to the biggest bed you have ever seen in your entire life. He places you down gently and gives you a rather pointed look. 

“Stay here.” you feel inclined to listen to him so you sit yourself down and watch him walk further into the room. You pick at your nails as you wait, you don’t have to wait long because Megatron is back and holding a bundle of cloth in his hand. Reaching up you take the offered clothes. Well from the looks of it, it is mostly blankets. You side eye Megatron as you sift through the pile of blankets till you come across a rather elegant but simple sundress. Holding it up in front of you, you observe the garment. It was a beautiful shade of purple and was as soft as a feather. It is the nicest thing you have ever owned and again you are struck with how sweet Megatron could be. 

“Thank you.” you said honestly though you don’t know how this is warmer than the towel you have wrapped around you but you had a lot of blankets so you suppose that will make up for it. 

“Anything for you Starlight.” Megatron greeted you with that smile and you couldn’t help but give a small smile back. Beaming Megatron then turned his back to you, giving you a form of privacy. 

 

The awkward feeling intensified and you were turning red again but staring holes in Megatron's back you undid your towel and slipped on the sundress. It felt even better being on you, though with a you are realizing that you have no underwear and in your search for actual clothes you didn’t find any. 

“Um Megatron…” you trail off as he turns back around. With a tilt of his head Megatron leans down “Is something wrong?” you can feel yourself glowing red as you avert your eyes. Tapping your fingers together you let out a small cough.

“Uh well… Thank you for this but um... “ you fidget a little as you try to think about how to tell him you need underwear. 

Megatron begins to pet you as you fumble in your mind for words. “What is it Starlight?” 

Taking a breath “So humans usually wear something under their clothes and I noticed that uh there wasn’t any in the pile.” looking back up at Megatron and he looks thoughtful. You are left waiting as he continues to stare into space. Did you say something wrong? You don’t think you did, you are very confused right now.

 

“Do you mean underwear?” the suddenness of his question causes you to take a sharp inhale. 

“Ahhhhhh.” your brain has shut down. This gets a full blown laugh out of Megatron and it is the best sound you have ever heard. It’s rich and deep, “Your laugh is beautiful.” you didn’t say it very loud but Megatron heard it anyway, his face tinting with a light pink color. You could only describe it as adorable.

There was a whirring sound and Megatron was shrinking again, it was just as entrancing this way as it was the other way. 

Megatron’s kneels down in front of you and his now much smaller face is up close and personal with yours. If you purse your lips they would be touching his and you aren’t sure how this all escalated to this. Just a bit ago you were trying to escape and now you are complimenting him about his wonderful laugh. 

Laughing nervously you go to shuffle backwards but his arms wrap around you securly. 

“Don’t go.” his lips brush against yours lightly as he speaks. For living metal they feel very soft and oh so very tempting. But you aren’t going to give into temptation, you still have some logic in your depleting brain cells. Turning your face away you push it into his neck. Megatron sighs but doesn’t seem to push anything, he just runs his fingers through your hair. It is a surprisingly nice moment as you two stand there in comfortable silence.

 

You decide to break the silence though with a small laugh. Draping your arms loosely around his shoulders you turn your head to face him. “I did mean underwear.” you state.

“I’m sorry that I did not get you any Starlight.” 

“It’s alright, did you even know what they were in the first place? Do you even wear things like that?”

“I suppose that is true but no I do not. Cybertronians don’t wear clothes like organics do. It isn’t necessary.” 

Tracing your fingers in a nonsensical pattern on Megatron's shoulder you get lost in thought for a moment.

“How did you know what to get for me then?”

“The human internet.”

Oh, that actually made sense. You feel a bit stupid that you didn’t think about that in the first place. Though now that you are asking questions you might as well continue on with your inquiries. 

“How did you afford all of this? Also how did you get it? I don’t think you could just walk into a store.”

“We hacked into Sumdacs bank account and drones. It is rather impressive what humans will come up to stay in their homes. It proves to be rather useful for acquiring things for you.”

You aren’t sure if you condone the fact that in a way he was stealing money from Sumdac but you can’t help but be thankful at the same time. And speaking of things that you need your stomach decides to make a very loud whale call. It has been such a hectic period of time (since you really don’t know how long it as actually been) that you forgot you haven’t eaten since the morning before Starscream attempted to murder you. And oh dear you feel yourself go pale at that particular memory, you stiffen as you bury your face back in Megatron’s neck. 

“Starlight?” his voice was laced with concern and you can’t help but appreciate it. 

“I’m fine, just hungry.” it isn’t an entire lie, you don’t feel like talking about the incident with Starscream and you really are hungry. 

“Alright, I will be back. Stay here.” you aren’t going to argue. It is too soon to try and escape again anyways. 


End file.
